Amazed
by dancelikezombies
Summary: Theres a Masquerade dance at Degrassi. Eli and Clare are going to meet up at the dance, but heres the catch Eli has to find Clare at the dance. If he can then they will finally be able to have their first dance. /Eclare Onesot\ Used Amazed by Lonestar.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi nor do I own Amazed by Lonestar. Sadly…

**A/n:** Here's the lovely eclare fluff oneshot I've been promising my twitter followers. It took me days of planning, but was really worth it. I hope it turns out good! Oh and just pretend that eclare never broke up, okay? Also I'm sorry ahead of time for any spelling mistakes, and such.

* * *

><p><strong>Amazed<strong>

_Buzz. Buzz._

Clare glanced down at her phone and smiled at the text she had just received.

_**Come on! You forced me to tell you what I was wearing. Fair is fair Edwards.-Eli**_

_**Ah-ah I'm not telling you a thing. You'll just have to find me at the dance Goldsworthy. It really shouldn't be that hard =P-Clare**_

_**Fine I'll play your way, but you owe me.-Eli**_

_**Whatever you say.-Clare**_

She glanced back up into the mirror so she could finish applying the last bit of her makeup. Once she was done she gave herself a good look over in the mirror. _Perfect._

Clare was wearing a long dark Sapphire blue Victorian gothic style gown that fit her curves perfectly, and caught the light when she moved. The skirt had an organza of roses caught up around it, and flowed evenly around her feet. Then the most beautiful piece had to be the integral shawl-collar. It was probably Clare's dream dress, and with it being a Masquerade themed dance it seemed to fit the setting perfectly.

Clare had done her hair in an unusual way, for her anyway, since it had grown out some over the past months. She had straightened it to where it was flat as a board, and then curled the bottom into elegant waves. A classy look that would make it a bit harder for Eli to find her.

Then to top off the whole look was her blue mask. It was simple, and not very done up. Just a mask that slipped over her head. It had feathers coming off on one side, and blue green beads lining it.

With one last look in the mirror she slipped on her simple black heals, grabbed her small black clutch, and headed out of her bedroom door.

**-EcEcEcEcEcEcEcEc-**

Eli glowered into the mirror. Clare still wouldn't tell him what she was wearing. It was frustrating yet exciting all at once. The only hint she had given him was to wear a sapphire blue tie.

He had gone a simpler route than Clare had with his choice of clothing.

Eli had on a normal black suit that really wouldn't distinguish him in a crowd. The only thing that remotely stuck out was the sapphire blue tie that Clare had insisted he wear. Then to top off his look was a simple black mask that slid over his head.

Eli glanced at himself in the mirror once more. This was going to be a strange night.

* * *

><p>Clare heard the pounding beat of the music as she strode through the doors of the gym. She looked around in awe of her surroundings. They had really done a good job decorating for this dance.<p>

There was dark red and gold silk cloth draped from the ceiling. The lights were dimmed a bit to give off a mysterious feeling. The walls were clothed in the same cloth as the ceiling except there was a shining film to it. Tables where lined in one corner draped with either red or gold cloth, and topped with a beautiful center piece that held an assortment of flowers. It was like their gym had been hurtled back in time.

As she glanced around at the people dancing she couldn't point out anyone, but decided she would try to locate Alli. Her plan to see if Eli was able to find her commenced now.

**-CeCeCeCeCeCeCeCe-**

Eli arrived a short while after Clare disappeared into the crowd to find Alli. He was surprised at how disguised everyone was. It was definitely going to be hard finding Clare in this crowd. Without even glancing at the decorations, as Clare had, he set off to search for her.

He knew one thing though. _Find a girl wearing blue._

Then he noticed one problem with that. A lot of girls picked tonight, of all nights, to wear blue.

Eli sighed.

* * *

><p>"Clare?"<p>

"Uhm who?"

"Oh sorry… I thought you were someone else." Eli apologized for what seemed like the millionth time, and turned around sighing, frustrated. He was never going to find Clare! She was really good at this game of hers, but he wasn't going to give up yet.

He decided it was time for a little break though. He strolled over to the punch bowl, and poured himself a drink. Then turned around to face the crowd of dancing students. She had to be somewhere! Think Eli, think. She told you to wear a sapphire blue tie. So her dress has to be that color. What would Clare wear to a Masquerade dance?

That's when it suddenly clicked in his mind. He remembered one of the many days he and Clare had talked about things they dreamed of having. She had told him about a dress she wanted to wear one day to a ball or dance. Specifically a Masquerade.

Suddenly a movement in the corner caught his eye, and he turned to look at it. A smirk formed ever so slightly on his lips. He walked toward it, and knew at once that it was Clare twirling around in the dress she had told him about so long ago.

* * *

><p>"Why Madame, may I have this dance?" Eli spoke politely as he tapped on her shoulder. Clare turned meeting his eyes, and the way she looked took his breath away.<p>

"So I see you actually found me." She giggled lightly.

"You thought I wouldn't. Ouch! I'm hurt Edwards. You doubt my detective skills?" Eli feigned hurt as he gasped, and put his hand over his heart.

"Oh shush it Goldsworthy, and dance with me already." Clare grabed his hand and led him, smirking, to the dance floor. A slow song had started pouring from the speakers.

_Everytime our eyes meet. __This feeling inside me. __Is almost more than I can take._

Eli looked down as they wrapped their arms around each other, and started swaying to the music. It wasn't his type of music, but it was perfect for this moment. Especially as their eyes connected once more. She really looked beautiful tonight, and each time he looked at her it sent his heart soaring once more.

_Baby, when you touch me. __I can feel how much you love me. __And it just blows me away._

"You look really beautiful tonight." He whispered bending down so their foreheads where pressed together.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied back her eyes glowing with love.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams._

Eli surprised Clare by twirling her around, and then pulling her close to him again. She giggled which caused him to smile a real smile. Everything felt so right, and it was like they were the only two people on the dance floor. Connected by their eyes, and beating hearts. You could see, and feel the love flaring between the two.

_I don't know how you do what you do.__  
><em>_I'm so in love with you.__  
><em>_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life.__  
><em>_With you by my side.__  
><em>_Forever and ever._

It was moments like this that both wished could last forever. Perfect moments that would be etched into their memories forever. Moments that made all the bad times completely worth it, and created hope that they would be together always.

_Every little thing that you do.__  
><em>_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

_The smell of your skin.__  
><em>_The taste of your kiss.__  
><em>_The way you whisper in the dark._

"I love you." Clare whispered to him as their eyes connected once more. Eli leaned down at captured her lips with his sealing his love with a long kiss that was filled with passion.

_Your hair all around me.__  
><em>_Baby, you surround me.__  
><em>_You touch every place in my heart._

As they pulled out of the kiss their foreheads connected once more. Both where breathing deeply as they stared into each other's eyes. Green meeting Blue. Both filled with amazement, and love.

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time.__  
><em>_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes._

"You're a pretty good dancer." Clare complimented her breathing still not back to normal.

Eli chuckled breathlessly, "What? Did you think I would be a horrible dancer?"

"I'll admit I was a bit worried."

"Ouch! Two wounds to my heart in one night." Clare rolled her eyes, and laughed.

Their lips connected once more as they continued swaying to the music. It was the perfect first dance.

_I don't know how you do what you do.__  
><em>_I'm so in love with you.__  
><em>_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life.__  
><em>_With you by my side.__  
><em>_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do.__  
><em>_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

_Every little thing that you do.__  
><em>_I'm so in love with you.__  
><em>_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life.__  
><em>_With you by my side.__  
><em>_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do.__  
><em>_Oh, every little thing that you do.__  
><em>_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Well the ending kind of failed, but all in all I think this is the best oneshot I've written in a while. It took too much planning. I'm all fanfictioned out right now. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this little piece of eclare fluffyness.

Also I'll have the picture of the dress on my profile if anyone wants to see it.

**Please Review!**

**Follow me on twitter: **MunroCNation

-Love Lina


End file.
